


Small Moments

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of smut, drabbles and tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fitzsimmons drabbles and tumblr prompts. May include cameos from the team later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fitzsimmons' first date as a couple.

It was a date, but it wasn’t.

They were doing something they had done 1000 times before, curled up on the couch watching a hilariously scientifically inaccurate movie. But the evening was replete with a new kind of knowledge that changed things utterly.

They were together.

And suddenly this ordinary activity became something else entirely. There was a languid tension in the air. Not quite an expectation, but definitely an anticipation of possibilities for the evening ahead.

They were also sitting closer than they would have previously, sides pressed together on the couch, and Fitz’s arm across her shoulders.

Jemma was surprised by how strange it felt. After all this wishing and hoping from both of them, as well as their history together, she assumed it would be easy. But navigating their new boundaries was a little more awkward than she expected.

Jemma deliberately placed her hand on Fitz’s thigh, curious as to what he would do (and she also really wanted to touch his thigh, if she’s honest). Immediately, and without taking his eyes from the TV, Fitz put his hand over hers and squeezed.

“Relax, Jem,” he murmured. She looked over at him in time to see the quick smile on his face. She studied him, noting his five-o’clock shadow and the tiredness in his eyes. She wasn’t under any illusions that he was oblivious to this new dynamic between them, but he also seemed deeply at peace in a way she had never seen him.

“What?” he asked eventually, turning towards her. His expression softened even further as his gaze landed on her face.

And Jemma realised that she was at peace, too. No matter what the immediate future held - no matter what happened that night, or the next day, or the week after that - their future was bright. They had both wanted this for a long time, and would both fight for it now that they were in a good place. Together.

Her whole body relaxed as she came to the realisation. She smiled, probably her first genuine one of the evening. “We’re going to be OK, aren’t we?” It was as much a statement as a question.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “Yeah, we really are.”


	2. Hearts and Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy. Avoid if you aren't into that.

Jemma had always loved his hands.

She couldn’t count the hours she must have spent watching his quick, efficient movements while working on something mechanical. The strength and dexterity of his fingers had been the subject of many heated thoughts, even if she had taken a long time to admit that to herself.

But now that those hands were skimming up and over her thighs they were anything but quick and efficient. They were slow, steady, and sure, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

And Jemma decided she liked them even better this way.

She shivered as he moved his hands over her hips and up her ribcage. Their mouths met in a heated clash as he palmed her breasts and teased her nipples. She moaned, her lower belly clenching at the sensation.

Jemma was already aching for him, but Fitz was clearly determined to use those talented hands to tease and torment her. His right hand drifted back down her body until his fingers brushed over her core. Her heels dug into the mattress as he stroked her, bringing her to the brink.

“Fitz, please,” she eventually pleaded as he sucked her collarbone. She felt his smile against her skin. She swept her hands up over his shoulders and into his hair, telling him without words to get a move on. He chuckled, understanding her as always.

“Patience.” His hot breath scattered across her skin as he breathed the word.

His hands kept moving, working their magic on her until she was twisting restlessly on the bed. Then, and only then, did he enter her with a swift, firm flex of his hips.

Even as he moved within her at a steady rhythm his hands roamed her body, never still. She tried to reach him, to touch him, but he smiled at stayed out of her grasp, more intent on her pleasure than his own.

Jemma gave up and reveled in the sensations; the feel of him inside her, his roving hands, the building pressure within her. And when they tumbled recklessly into the abyss of pleasure, his hands were her anchor, bringing her back to reality.

They slowly drifted off to sleep, the soft puff of their breaths the only sound interrupting the silence. Just before sleep claimed her, Jemma reached out, seeking him. 

Their hands unerringly found each other, entwining together in the darkness.

 


	3. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Fitzsimmons say I love you

There are many ways to say ‘I love you’.

(“You’ve been beside me the whole damn time.”

"You’ll be careful?"

"You're more than that."

"Why do you think I left?")

Fitz and Jemma had been doing it for years, both inadvertently and not. So you would think that when it came time to actually saying those three little words that it would be easy - a seamless transition.

That wasn't the case.

In fact, it seemed to make it harder. Without those three little words, they could still operate under the illusion that all this was reversible. That they could go back to being just friends. Pretend it was a phase, a mistake, an accident.

But Fitz and Jemma both knew that the moment 'I love you' left either of their lips, it would be forever. They existed together in a weirdly shifting landscape, both knowing how they felt and not, both ready and not, both believing in the strength of the other's feelings, and not.

In short, they were both afraid.

Until Hydra intervened and something terrified them far more than a few small words ever could.

Jemma was torn from Fitz in the most painful way possible, thinking she would never see him again; and Fitz couldn’t help her - he believed Jemma was lost to him forever.

Neither had felt such agony, even when facing certain death hundreds of feet beneath the ocean. At least then they'd had each other.

Thankfully, they were reunited with only minimal damage inflicted. But the lingering effects of such fear and heartbreak were not easy to forget. So, the instant they were back in each other's arms _(where they belonged)_ the words they had secretly longed to say for a very long time spilled out.

"I love you."

And it did change things, but not as they had feared. They were stronger, better, happier. So, they said it as often as possible to make up for their lost time.

There may be many ways to say ‘I love you’, but the best way of all is to say those three little words.


	4. Sing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fitzskimmons - "I didn't know you can sing!"

The bar was packed to the brim and bursting with noise. Jemma watched as Skye snaked through the crowd towards her and Fitz. They had been tasked with guarding the table as Skye sang multiple songs on the karaoke stage.

Skye bumped the table slightly as she returned, rattling the empty glasses. She was flushed with excitement, clearly having the time of her life performing to the attentive audience. Every other time that Jemma had been here on karaoke night, the singers had been almost universally ignored. But Skye had an effortless way of working a room that Jemma had always admired, so on this occasion, Skye had been so popular that she just kept returning to the stage.

"Next time, one of you has to get up there with me. It’s fun, I promise!" Skye yelled over the noise of the patrons. She looked pointedly at Jemma, who laughed in reply.

"Don’t look at me. I’m a dreadful singer. No one needs to be subjected to that. Ask Fitz. He has a wonderful voice."

Fitz choked on his drink as Skye seemed to swell with excitement.

"I didn’t know you could sing!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and bright.

Fitz ignored her. “ _Jemma_ ,” he whispered angrily. “You know I don’t sing.”

Jemma studied him, and almost felt bad that she’d let his secret slip. But he really was an excellent singer, whether he believed it or not.

"Fitz, you have a wonderful voice. And Skye would love it if you sang a duet with her."

"I really would," Skye added, bouncing on her toes.

Fitz hunched in on himself, and Jemma felt her heart crack. She reached out to take a hold of his hand and squeezed.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. You don’t have to if you don’t want to."

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Skye pouted. Fitz gave her an awkward smile. “Not here,” he told her. “Not with so many people.”

Skye grinned and nodded, satisfied. Then, she pulled Jemma up on stage, claiming she didn’t care how awful she was since it was just a bit of fun.

She soon regretted that.

`

The next time the three of them had some drinks together back at the base, Skye pulled out an old copy of Singstar and looked at them with hopeful eyes.

After a moment, Fitz nodded.

From the first note he sang, Skye stared at him in shock. It was clear that she hadn’t realised until that moment quite how good he actually was. Jemma was only slightly more immune to the power of his voice, having heard it on a few rare occasions before. But soon enough they had devolved into fits of laughter, as Fitz had intentionally chosen the most ridiculous song he could find and it was impossible to take him seriously.

That set the tone for the evening, as they spent the rest of the night singing cheesy 80s and 90s pop songs at the top of their lungs.

While the rest of the base may not have appreciated it that night, Jemma was very glad she had let that particular secret slip.


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fitzsimmons - "Can I kiss you?" because lets face it, we need some fluff and some kisses :)

Fitz was being abominably slow on the uptake.

Jemma had spent the last month flirting with him, and he was absolutely none the wiser. She was completely at a loss to understand his reactions. The men she had flirted with before had been attractive in a very conventional sense, and had hence been well used to female attention. They also knew exactly how to follow up on it if they wanted to.

But Fitz was different. If she was reading him right (which she was not confident that she could anymore) he quite liked the attention. But he never progressed it further. In fact, often he would retreat further into his shell with a slight blush tinging his cheeks, even though he didn’t _seem_ unhappy.

Jemma was torn. Did she stop all together and accept he didn’t feel the same? Or did she keep pursuing it until he told her to stop?

She made a deal with herself that she would up the ante for a week, and if he didn’t mention it by then, then she would just flat out ask him.

So she began touching him. Not lasciviously, but just subtle touches on the arm or shoulder whenever she could. Fitz had begun sneaking confused looks in her direction. Jemma supposed that meant it was working.

Then, one day, it all came to a head.

"Fitz, can you check something for me?" she asked him from across the lab. He stood up without comment and walked towards her where she was standing by her microscope. She gestured, and Fitz peered at the petri dish through the lens.

"What am I looking for?" he asked.

Jemma leaned over him as close as she dared, her hand resting lightly on his lower back. “You don’t see it?” she asked, her breath brushing his ears, though there really wasn’t anything particular there for him to see.

Fitz jumped and backed quickly out of reach, tripping over a stool in the process but managing to keep himself upright.

"Jemma, what are you _doing_?” he asked, clearly upset.

Jemma felt her face heat and her chest constrict painfully. He didn’t feel the same way anymore. Oh, God.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice. Though, of course, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You keep… _touching_ me. And you know how I feel about you. I can’t imagine you being this cruel.”

Jemma’s heart thudded to a stop, then began beating at an accelerated pace. “I…you mean you do still feel the same?”

“ _Of course_ I do. I doubt that would ever change.” He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps, to him, it was. And didn’t _that_ send her heart soaring.

She took a careful step forward. He eyed her warily but didn’t move. “You have to be the most oblivious man I have ever come across, Leopold Fitz,” she told him firmly. He blinked, his face going blank.

"…What?" he asked. She took another step forward.

"I have been flirting with you, trying to get your attention, for weeks now. Probably longer. I was worried you were trying to fob me off politely."

"You mean…you feel the same?"

“ _Yes._ I do. Very much so.” She moved until she was standing only a few inches from him.

He didn’t move, just stared at her for a few endless moments.

"Fitz?" she asked. A delightful colour spread across his cheeks. His eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes.

"Can…can I kiss you?" he asked hesitantly.

Jemma grinned. “Always,” she replied, before grabbing his collar and hauling his mouth to hers.


	6. Sure Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'FS through the eyes of others'

“Do you think they’re banging?”

Donna looked up from her titration and glanced over at her friend, Katherine. She followed Katherine’s gaze to their two bosses standing slightly too close to each other over the other side of the lab.

“Doubtful,” Donna muttered, then went back to work.

“If a guy looked at me like that, I would a) know he’d want to bang me and, b) bang him immediately. They’ve got to be doing the dirty. They just have to be.”

Donna sighed, and put down her equipment, knowing from experience that she wouldn’t be getting any more work done until Katherine’s craving for gossip had been satisfied.

Studying Dr. Fitz’s face from a distance, Donna could definitely see what her friend meant. The man was not at all subtle. His yearning was visible to the entire lab. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if the International Space Station could tell.

And Dr. Dr. Simmons was not much better, if she was being honest. It was like all Heart Eyes all the time with that one.

Still…

“Nah,” Donna said.

“What? Explain.”

“He wouldn’t  _ still _ be looking at her like that if they’d already banged. That, my friend, is the look of Unresolved Sexual Tension.”

“You think?” Katherine turned back to watching the objects of their discussion across the room, a speculative look on her face.

“Not that I have any idea how she’s resisting the man,” Donna continued.

“Uh-huh. The man is a stone-cold hottie.”

“Particularly lately,” Donna agreed.

“You think it’s the hair? Definitely an upgrade.”

“That, and the stubble.”

The two were silent for a minute as they contemplated Dr. Fitz.

“Maybe it’s just that unrequited love looks good on the man,” Donna said eventually.

Katherine sighed forlornly. “Yeah. He doesn’t even look at other women.”

Donna smirked, amused. “I am assuming you’ve tried to attract his attention?”

Katherine shrugged, unashamed. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Point taken.”

Donna tried to go back to work, thinking (or, more likely, hoping) that the conversation was over.

“So when do you think they  _ will _ bang?” Katherine interrupted her.

Donna sighed with a little more frustration this time. “Hard to tell until you know why they aren’t.”

“It has to be soon, right?”

“I hope, for all our sakes, that it is,” Donna replied sardonically.

“Should we bet on it?”

“You don’t reckon that’s a little gauche?” Donna asked lightly.

“Come on! We need some kind of entertainment around here. No one else in this base is being remotely interesting.” Katherine pouted.

“Maybe you should just stick to celebrity gossip sites?”

“That’s not half so interesting as being invested in the love lives of people I actually know.”

Donna had to admit she had a point. Given everything those two had gone through, she was rooting for Dr. Fitz and Dr. Dr. Simmons, too. They deserved to get down and dirty with each other on the regular.

“How about this: if they don’t get together within the week, we intervene.”

Katherine’s eyes lit up. “Ooooh, I like it. What will we do? Lock them in a closet?”

Donna shrugged. “We’ll figure that out if it comes to that. But frankly, with three PhDs between them, you’d think they would be smart enough to get themselves out of a broom cupboard without too much fuss.”

“That’s if they want to get out.”

“...Good point. Alright, if they haven’t sorted their own shit out by next Thursday, we’ll make a plan.”

“Deal.”

Katherine held her hand out for a fist bump, and Donna obliged.

“Are you two working over there?” a Scottish voice called out.

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison, unable to contain their grins. 


	7. Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons get into car trouble on a trip

The trip had been going smoothly ( _ unlike the road they were driving on)  _ despite their weariness, and Jemma was in the process of congratulating herself for her excellent organisational skills, when of course everything went terribly wrong.

Despite Fitz’s irritatingly slow driving, the front tire hit a particularly horrendous pothole, and within twenty seconds the car was listing dangerously to the side.

“What’s that?” asked Fitz.

“Um...is this what a flat tire feels like?” Jemma asked as Fitz pulled over, and they both got out.

She was right. It was a flat tire. 

“Oh, Fitz!” she said, more frustration than usual threading through the exclamation. Fitz’s shoulders tensed, but he said nothing.

They both stared at the deflated tire for a long moment.

“We’re going to be late,” Jemma said eventually. She could feel her irritation rising, brought on by weariness, weeks of stress, and a general dislike of being late. Underneath it all, a thread of tension between her and Fitz had woven itself into their lives ever since she’d told him about Will. She still wasn’t sure how they could get past it.  _ If  _ they could get past it.

Fitz sighed and scuffed his feet against the dirt of the road, before trudging back to the boot of the car.

“I have no idea why Bobbi and Hunter would choose to suddenly get married - again - in a place that required offroad driving,” he grumbled. “Surely a second wedding shouldn’t require so much fuss.”

“It’s hardly offroad,” Jemma replied. “It’s just not a particularly  _ good _ road.”

“Are you sure this is the way we were meant to come?” he asked as he popped the boot.

“This was the most efficient way according to Google Maps.”

Fitz froze in the act of reaching into the back of the car. He slowly raised his head and met her gaze. “You mean to say that Google Maps gave you a different route, but you thought you knew better.” His voice was even, but the hint of steel in his eyes made Jemma feel oddly like she should squirm.

“It was more direct,” she tried.

Fitz looked unimpressed.

“Well, it’s too late to turn back now,” she told him haughtily.

Fitz sighed and dropped his head, then hauled out the tire and tools. He rolled the tire over next to the flat one, deposited the tools next to it, then just...stopped.

“Well?” Jemma asked.

“I’m thinking.”

“About?”

“How to go about this.”

“How to...Fitz, please tell me you know how to change a tire?”

Fitz shook his head, not looking at her.

“Fitz, you’re an engineer!”

“I know!” he snapped. “The parts of machines I’ve always dealt with have been bigger and more complex than this.”

Jemma took a deep breath, knowing her bad mood was getting the best of her. “I’m sorry, Fitz. I’m just worried we’ll miss the ceremony.”

Fitz sighed, and she could see some of the tension leech from his body. “I’m sorry, too. It’s been a long drive.”

Jemma stepped forward and gently brushed Fitz’s arm as she swept past him. “Let me,” she said. “My father insisted I learn how to do this when I got my first car.”

As Jemma placed the jack with precision and began raising the car, Fitz spoke again.

“Why do you think Hunter and Bobbi  _ are _ getting married again?” He said the words carefully, as if tip-toeing around a deeper meaning. 

Jemma’s movements faltered for a moment, and she felt a prickle on the back of her neck where she suspected his intent gaze had landed.

“I assume they can’t live without each other,” Jemma replied softly as she resumed her movements.

“But they can’t live  _ with _ each other, either.”

“They’ve been through a lot together. I suspect they just want the comfort of knowing that their other half is always there for them. We need to get happiness where we can.”

Jemma was no longer positive that she was just talking about Bobbi and Hunter.

“And what would make you happy, Jemma?” His voice was so low she barely heard it, and rougher than the road they were standing on. She stilled, her movements arrested by the sudden feeling that she was teetering on the brink of something momentous.

Jemma chose her words carefully. “I’d also like to have someone I can count on, to hold me when the days inevitably get rough. Someone that I’ve known a long time, and trust with my life. And my heart.”

Hesitating just a moment, she turned to meet his eyes. His expression was uncharacteristically neutral, but something fierce burned just beneath the surface.

She stood, feeling defiant; whether at Fitz or their supposed cursed fate, she wasn’t yet sure. “And you, Fitz? What would make you happy?” Her voice wavered more than she would have liked.

“You,” he said simply. And quite suddenly, Jemma found herself in his arms, with his lips on hers. The kiss was less desperate than their first, but more passionate than their second. They met somewhere in the middle, on equal footing at last.


End file.
